


Six-Thirty in the Morning

by Yesimawriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cocks and joggers, Joggers, M/M, Roommates, Swearing, like a lot!, lots of swearing, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesimawriter/pseuds/Yesimawriter
Summary: Harry Potter was not a morning person, which obviously meant that Draco Malfoy had to be.





	Six-Thirty in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Cocks and Joggers Mini-fest, and since this is my first ever time taking part in something like this, I'm very excited and nervous. I hope you guys enjoy this little treat!

Harry Potter was not a morning person. He was not a morning person and he certainly wasn’t ever going to become one, no matter how much Hermione nagged him or Ron tried to explain it to him in that special kind of way that only Ron could. He had even specifically mentioned this to his to-be-roommate and now roommate Draco pointy-git Malfoy.

So of course the fucker would decide to wake him up by blasting some weird wizarding rock music at six fucking thirty in the morning. Harry was pretty sure that the sun hadn’t even risen yet. It was quite dark outside and the birds weren’t even chirping, but Draco, the prissy prat, was awake and he was blasting that obnoxious, loud music right outside Harry’s room. _Why was he blasting the obnoxiously loud music right outside Harry’s room?_

“Come on, Potter! It’s time to wake up,” Draco yelled, and Harry wanted to get out of his goddamn bed and get out of his room just so that he could choke the life out of that fucking wanker. “Rise and shine, dickhead!”

Alright, that was it! Harry was going to go out there right now and show him who was-

He came to a halt as he strode right out of his room and came face to face with Draco wearing joggers underneath a slim, black, V-neck t-shirt. His mouth ran dry, heart beating out of control as his eyes stayed glued to that particular part of his joggers where-no, _no_. He was _not_ staring at Draco’s cock, or at least where it was supposed to be, he couldn’t exactly see through the joggers could he? But how was it fair for him to wake Harry up so fucking early in the morning wearing _that_?

It had to be illegal. He would tell Hermione to make it illegal, pass a law and all that. Ron would hopefully be on his side, Harry would get rid of Draco, or at least this ridiculous habit of his, and then all would be well in Harry’s world. He would have no more hot roommates trying to wake him up in the middle of the fucking night, because _yes_ it was still night time, just so that they could stand in front of his room wearing those grey, slightly baggy joggers.

Harry was not going to even _try_ with the V-neck, but clearly there had to be something wrong with that too because this was _Malfoy_ and he was just _wrong_ , so horribly and completely hot-no wrong, Harry had certainly meant to say wrong, not hot.

It wasn’t like Harry thought about how attractive Draco actually was or had spent all his years at Hogwarts thinking about it, and now that they were out of there and were practically roommates, it wasn’t like he stayed up at night thinking about Draco, not his attractiveness or his body or…parts…of his body, _just Draco_.

The former had somehow been a lot better than the latter.

“Potter can you stop day dreaming and get the fuck ready?” Draco asked, and Harry finally tore his eyes away from Draco’s _not-cock_ area to look into his eyes.

Get ready _for what_? The words were on the tip of Harry’s tongue until he remembered how he’d promised Malfoy that he’d wake up in the morning to go jogging with him if he just _shut the fuck up_ and let Harry watch the latest season of The Bachelor in peace.

Great. This time, Harry had dug his own grave.

“Potter, if you keep staring down at my crotch and continue trying to burn holes in it or make it shrink or whatever you’re planning on doing with it, I will drag you outside in nothing but those pathetically ratty shorts and that t-shirt with about a hundred holes in it. I don’t care if you aren’t wearing any shoes.”

Harry snapped his attention back to Draco, resolutely looking straight into his eyes, _just his eyes._ He wasn’t going to blush or grow angry or express any emotions towards Malfoy. He decided that it was way too early for that and also way too early to form a suitable retort to what Draco had said to him, so he settled with, “Shut up, Malfoy, and turn that thing down!”

He pointed at the radio, severely regretting the day that he’d introduced that thing to Draco.

Malfoy only smirked and turned that thing louder. Alright that was it. _That was it!_

“Malfoy,” he almost growled, “I’ve had it with you, you stupid wanker!”

Harry was supposed to have pushed Draco into the wall right behind him; he was supposed to have given that ferret a piece of his mind. What he had actually done, and hadn’t meant to do, was hold him by the hem of his goddamn V-neck t-shirt and kiss the fuck out of that stupid fucker.

Or at least that’s what he thought, because when Draco started kissing him right back with his hands in Harry’s hair and Harry’s hands digging into his hips and those _ugly_ grey joggers, he realised that he had wanted to do that since the very moment that he had laid his eyes on that blond hair and those grey eyes. And he realised that maybe he could let it slide just this once. Maybe there would be no law to pass, and no floo-calls to Hermione or Ron before that, and certainly no getting rid of Draco Malfoy.

Because maybe _he_ _was_ a morning person and maybe joggers like those on a body like _that_ shouldn’t be illegal and maybe _he should’ve_ woken up and gone jogging with Draco sooner and maybe, just maybe, he was very much in love with Draco Lucius Malfoy and those grey, baggy joggers had just made him realise it.


End file.
